Wolverine
Wolverine is a mutant and member of the X-Men. Wolverine has three claws that come out of the top of each hand and they are made out of adamantium which is an indestructible metal. History Early life World War II Japan Team X Weapon X Alpha Flight Joining the X-Men Later adventures Loss of Morph Wolverine became very good friends with his teammate, Morph. According to Wolverine, Morph was the only one that could make him laugh. When Professor X learned that the Mutant Control Agency was using giant robots called Sentinels to hunt down mutants he ordered the X-Men to break into the Mutant Control Agency and destroy all files they had on mutants. The X-Men were able to destroy the files but were confronted by several Sentinels when they tried to escape. One Sentinel almost shot shot Wolverine with a laser. However, Morph pushed Wolverine out of the way and took the full force of the blast. The X-Men then left leaving Morph behind. As they got back to the Xavier Mansion, Wolverine punched Cyclops in the stomach for abandoning Morph. Wolverine and Cyclops nearly got into a fight but they were stopped by Jean Grey. Shortly afterwards Scott Summers approached Logan and asked if he wanted to find the Sentinel's home base. Cyclops was able to find a Sentinel and used his optic blast to damage it. As the Sentinel flew back to its base the X-Men tracked it. As the X-Men arrived at the Sentinels base Wolverine and the X-Men began to fight and destroy the Sentinels. While Wolverine sliced up a Sentinel with his claws he shouted that he was doing it for Morph. After this Wolverine formed a close friendship with the newest X-Men member, Jubilee. A friendship similar to the one he had with Morph. Xavier helping Sabretooth Sabretooth later attacked Beast's trial and was almost killed by the guards. However, Scott Summers saved him. Unaware of the history between Logan and Sabretooth, Scott ordered Logan to help save Sabretooth or else he would be killed. However, Logan refused to help and even liked the idea of Sabretooth dying. The X-Men then took Sabretooth to the infirmary at the Xavier Mansion. As Logan stood over Sabretooth he said that if it wasn't for Xavier he would kill him. When Magneto attacked a missile base Wolverine, Cyclops, and Storm went to the base to stop him, leaving Jubilee at the mansion to watch Sabretooth. On several occasions Wolverine attempted to kill Sabretooth but was stopped by the other X-Men. Wolverine tried to explain that Sabretooth had killed his friends in Team X when he worked for the Canadian government. However, no one listened to him. It was later revealed that Sabretooth was really working for Magneto and that that he had been sent to the Xavier Mansion to take it over. Sabretooth nearly killed Jubilee but she was saved by Wolverine. Wolverine then fought Sabretooth. As Wolverine was about to kill Sabretooth, Professor X entered the room and ordered Wolverine to stop and also told him that he must not take revenge. However, Jubilee revealed to Professor X that Sabretooth was going to kill her and she was saved by Wolverine. Seconds later Sabretooth managed to escape the mansion. Sabretooth in the Canadian Arctic Logan became angry when he realized that Jean loves Scott and not him. Because of this Logan went to the Canadian Arctic to clear his head. However, Logan was being tracked by Sabretooth. Logan was then attacked by Sabretooth. However, when the ice broke Logan fell into the ocean. Logan was still alive and grabbed into a big chunk of ice floating in the ocean. As Logan floated away Sabretooth swore he would track Logan down and kill him. Logan was later found by an Inuit Tribe and they took him to their village so they could provide medical assistance to him. Sabretooth saw the Inuit rescue Logan and he started tracking him again. Sometime later Logan awoke in the camp and offered to work around the camp as thanks for saving his life. Everyone in the tribe liked Logan. This made Pooyetah's (the tribe elder) son, Kiyoek jealous and he began to try and outdo Logan with no success. Logan even begins to feel at peace in the tribe. Kiyoek later wondered away from the tribe and came across Sabretooth. Sabretooth could smell Logan's scent on Kiyoek and believed that he was Logan's friend. Because of this Sabretooth almost killed Kiyoek. However, Kiyoek told Sabretooth that Logan was not his friend and that Logan has made him look like a fool in front of his own people. Sabretooth then told Kiyoek that if he wanted Wolverine gone he would do as he says. Kiyoek and Logan then went fishing on a boat in the ocean. Kiyoek believed that Sabretooth was going to attack Logan. However, Logan and Kiyoek heard an explosion at the Inuit camp and hurried back there. Kiyoek revealed tp Logan that he though he was leading Logan into a trap but didn't know that Sabretooth would attack the village. Logan nearly killed Kiyoek with his claws but stopped himself. Wolverine and Kiyoek eventually found Sabretooth. Sabretooth showed Wolverine that he had the members of the tribe tied to a bridge made of ice and they were surrounded by explosives. Sabretooth then told Wolverine that he only had one minute to save them but to do that he would have to defeat Sabretooth. As Sabretooth and Wolverine fought Sabretooth nearly killed Wolverine. However, Kiyoek tackled Sabretooth giving Wolverine enough time to get back onto his feet. As Sabretooth lunged at Wolverine, Wolverine moved out of the way and Sabretooth dove over the side of a cliff. Wolverine and Kiyoek then saved the villagers. Wolverine offered to help the Inuit rebuild their village. However, Pooyetah revealed that they were moving to the city. Pooyetah called Wolverine his friend which he was glad to hear. Omega Red in Russia Return of Alpha Flight Legacy Virus Infiltrating the Friends of Humanity Lady Deathstrike Spider-Man When Spider-Man arrived at the Xavier Mansion he sought the help of Professor X to find a cure for his furthering mutation. However, Spider-Man fell through a trap door and into the lower levels of the mansion. There he was confronted by the X-Men and Wolverine. Wolverine threatened to kill him if he made one wrong move. However, Spider-Man was able to get away and Wolverine and the X-Men chased after him. Spider-Man ran into the Danger Room and was confronted by deadly holographic images of the Sentinels. The X-Men managed to save Spider-Man and after the Danger Room was shut down Wolverine threatened to kill him. However, Professor X arrived stopped them. Spider-Man then told Xavier that he was mutating into some kind of monster and asked Xavier for a cure. However, Xavier answered that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept what they are. As Spider-Man shouted at Xavier that he didn't want to turn into a freak Wolverine replied that being a mutant was a gift and not a curse. Spider-Man then took off and Beast followed him and told him that Brand Corporation was doing research on his specific type of mutation. As soon as Spider-Man left Beast was attacked by a security team working for Herbert Landon (CEO of the Brand Corporation) and was taken hostage. The next morning Wolverine realized that Beast had not slept in his bed and went searching for him. As Wolverine used his senses to track Beast down Wolverine also picked up the scent of Spider-Man and the guards that abducted Beast. Wolverine believed that Spider-Man had set up the trap and captured Beast and was determined to track him down. Wolverine eventually tracked Spider-Man to the Brand Corporation and demanded to know where Beast was. Spider-Man answered that he didn't know but Wolverine didn't believe him. Wolverine then extended his claws and lunged at Spider-Man. As the two of them fought Hobgoblin (who was blackmailing Landon) threw a pumpkin bomb at them and flies off on his glider. Unknown to Hobgoblin both Spider-Man and Wolverine survived the explosion. Spider-Man then convinced Wolverine that he didn't kidnap Beast and he and Wolverine started to work together to find Beast. However, Wolverine still did not trust Spider-Man. As Wolverine and Spider-Man fought their way into the laboratory of the Brand Corporation, Herbert Landon ordered his guards to kill the two of them. However, Wolverine was easily able to take down the guards. As Wolverine looked around the room he saw Beast hanging in a cage above a pool of chemicals designed to kill mutants. Wolverine leaped up to the cage. However, the bars were electrified and as Wolverine touched them he was electrocuted and passed out. Beast was able to grab Wolverine's shirt before he could fall into the chemicals and die. At that moment Landon attempted to kill Hobgoblin and fell into the chemicals himself. Wolverine then regained consciousness and was able to get himself and Beast to safety. As they looked at the vat of chemicals Herbert Landon emerged and mutated into a giant green reptilian monster. When the other X-Men learned of the giant monster they met up with Wolverine, Beast, and Spider-Man and came up with a plan to defeat it. The X-Men were able to drain Landon of electrical energy and he transformed back into a human. The X-Men then told Spider-Man that it was an honor working with him. Wolverine then approached Spider-Man and said that no matter what problems he is going through he doesn't have to go through it alone and tells him that if he needs a friend he can always turn to the X-Men for help. Wolverine and the X-Men then left Spider-Man and returned to the mansion. Omega Red hijacking a nuclear submarine Meeting Nightcrawler Return to Weapon X Proteus Christmas miracle Return to Japan Visiting France Alternate timeline Days of Future Past Because of Senator Robert Kelly's strong anti-mutant stance he was targeted for assassination by Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Mystique shapeshifted into Gambit and assassinated him in that form. Even though Senator Kelly's death was the result of one mutant all mutants were blamed. After Senator Kelly's death a mutant control law was passed and the U.S. government built an army of Sentinels. The Sentinels then began to hunt down mutants all over the country. Some mutants attempted to fight back. However, the survivors were placed in detention camps where the mutants were killed. However, the Sentinels went out of control and began to target normal humans as well. Sentinels ruled the future where they would either kill mutants on the spot or capture them and take them to detention camps to be killed. Wolverine was the last surviving member of the X-Men in this timeline, possibly due to his healing factor. Age of Apocalypse Powers Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable one-foot-long claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. Wolverine's claws are made out of adamantium which can slice through everything and is totally indestructible. According to Wolverine his adamantium claws come from going through the Weapon X process and are not mutant powers. Wolverine's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. The full extent and speed of Wolverine's healing factor isn't known. Wolverine’s other mutant power is that he possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. In the comics Around the end of the 19th century in Alberta, Canada, lived a boy named James Howlett. As a boy, James was frail and sickly, frightened by the horrific events that befell him. The wealthy Howletts took in a red-haired orphan, Rose, to be his campanion. James father John subsequently fired the groundskeeper, Thomas Logan, who bore a suspicious resemblance to the adult Wolverine. When James witnessed Logan and his son Dog murder John, Jame's bone claws emerged for the first time, and he killed Thomas Logan. Rejected by his family as a freak, James fled with Rose to Canada's northern frontier, where they worked at a quarry. Needing an alias for James, Rose dubbed him Logan. At the quarry Logan grew strong and self-reliant. Dog tracked down Logan and they fought, but when Rose tried to stop Logan from killing Dog, she fell onto his claws and died. Having lost the woman he loved, Logan turned his back on civilization to roam the wilderness. In northern Canada the other, wilder side of Jame's personality grew stronger. He spent days running and hunting with wolves. After Rose's death, James - now Logan - went off with and lived with a wolf pack. Eventually, the traumatic events James went through combined with his healing factor caused James Howlett to develop amnesia and forget his past including his name. The only thing James could remember was the name Rose dubbed him, Logan, and began to go by that name. Logan survived into the present day and in the 1960's became an agent for the C.I.A. as part of a strike force called Team X. The other members of Team X included Sabretooth, David North, John Wraith, and Silver Fox. On one of Wolverine's final missions with Team-X he and the others were sent to defeat a Russian super soldier named Omega Red. Sometime later the C.I.A. and the Canadian government set up a program to create super soldiers called Weapon X and Logan was chosen to be a test subject for Weapon X. Experiment X was overseen by a ruthless scientist named Professor Thorton. Little is known about Thorton, except that he was working for some higher power and used dubious means to acquire his staff. One of these was Dr. Abraham Cornelius, who was wanted by the F.B.I. for questioning regarding so-called "mercy killings." The Professor blackmailed Cornelius into joining the Experiment X staff and overseeing the adamantium bonding process. Their meek assistant, Carol Hines, came from NASA. She proved to have a conscience and was appalled by what her superiors did to Logan. Logan was captured by three agents, who needed stun guns to subdue him. Unconscious and his body shaved of hair (which, thanks to his mutant powers, began to grow back rapidly), Logan was immersed in a tank of unknown fluids. There the project scientists infused adamantium molecules into his body, binding them to the organic molecules which made up his bones. It was during this process that Professor Thorton and the other scientists discovered that Logan was, in fact, a mutant. The bonding process proved a success, and Logan's skeleton was infused with molecules of adamantium. However, the process affected Logan's psyche, unleashing the bestial side of his character and turning him into a feral, ferocious killer. Removed from the tank once the bonding process was complete, the deeply sedated Logan was hooked up to machines that controlled his every movement. The Professor and Dr. Cornelius subjected their new "Weapon X" to a series of trials by combat, pitting him against wolves, a bear, and even a tiger. Each time, naked and unarmed save for his claws and his sheer ferocity, Logan triumphed. As a way to control Wolverine, Professor Thorton whiped out his memory. However, Logan was able to escape the Weapon X compound and began to roam the wilderness. A short while later Logan was found by James and Heather Hudson (also known as the heroes Guardian and Vindicator) and he attacked them. James then shot Logan and wounded him but survived due to his healing factor. James and Heather then nursed Logan's wounds and helped him regain his sanity. James and Heather then invited Logan to join a Canadian superhero team named Alpha Flight which was part of the Canadian governments Department H agency. Logan was then given the code name Wolverine. After several successful missions with Alpha Flight, Wolverine was approached by Professor X who told him that he was looking for mutants to rescue the X-Men from Krakoa. Wolverine accepted Xavier's offer and resigned from Alpha Flight and helped rescue the X-Men. After this Wolverine became a full time member of the X-Men. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Enter Magneto *Deadly Reunions *Captive Hearts *Cold Vengeance *Slave Island *The Cure *Come the Apocalypse 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge *Morbius (Mentioned only) 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Nightmare in Green Trivia *While casting Wolverine in X-Men: The Animated Series the creators of the series had in mind a voice that sounded like Clint Eastwood (but deeper, lower register) and Robert Mitchum. *According to Wolverine in X-Men: The Animated Series, Morph was the only one that could make him laugh. *Wolverine's nickname for everyone is Bub. *The part of Wolverine's backstory where he was born in the 19th century and had bone claws was not revealed until 2001 (four years after X-Men: The Animated Series ended). Up until this point it was believed that Wolverine gained his claws because of the Weapon X process. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters